


Lightening strikes but once

by CATtheFearless



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Everyone lives, F/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rebuilding Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield Lives, Thorin is king under the mountain, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATtheFearless/pseuds/CATtheFearless
Summary: After a chance encounter with someone he doesn't know, Thorin ponders if he will be alone forever
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Lightening strikes but once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lathalea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lathalea/gifts).



Aidora was practically running down one of the narrow corridors of Erebor heading for the kitchens in the vast kingdom under the mountain. She was running late for her internship and fearful of what Bombur would think of her.

Aidora’s family was one of the first to reach Erebor from the Iron Hills after the Battle of Five Armies, as the scribes had named it. Thorin was newly coronated as King Under the Mountain and more Dwarves were arriving daily. The city was thriving and she was in training to become a baker in the kitchens under the tutelage of Bombur himself. There were more calls out for more hands to help repair, restore and revive the old kingdom. Her family was well connected with her father being cousins to Dain and her Da used his influence to secure a position for his daughter. The kitchen was an honorable way to help and to learn a trade, and hopefully someday secure a good husband.

She knew how important this was to her family since she was of marrying age and she needed find a good and decent mate to marry. She was a comely lass with blond hair and sparking green eyes even though she lacked facial hair, she was still considered attractive enough to secure a husband. None had come knocking on her door yet and she was still living with her parents until she married, as was Dwarven tradition. 

She rounded the corner of the smaller hallway that opened into a larger one and was completely knocked off her feet as she had run smack into a large Dwarf. She sat up sputtering and kept her temper as she looked sheepishly around. Hands extended down to her to help her back to her feet and as she grasped them, she looked up into the most stunning blue eyes, Thorin’s eyes. She felt a vibration pass between them like lightening had struck her. 

As she was helped to her feet, Balin stepped forward and introduced Aidora to Thorin.

“Your Majesty, this lass is Aidora from the Iron Hills.” He cleared his throat as he nodded to her.

“Yes, I recall.” Thorin smiled at her and nodded. “Your father is Bavan of the Longbeard clan from the Iron Hills.” He looked down and chuckled when he realized he was still holding hands with her and she turned bright red from the contact. 

She stammered a bit and took a step back and bowed her head. “I hope I didn’t harm you, Your Majesty.” She was profoundly embarrassed by this encounter. 

“No, I’m quite alright.” He smiled at her and bent down to try to make eye contact with her. “Where were you off to in such a hurry?”

She screwed up her courage to look up and explain. “I’m apprenticed to Master Bombur in the kitchens and I fear I’m running a bit late.” She squeaked out, tears running down her cheeks from the upset of the situation.

“Then let me escort you and explain to Bombur why his student is running late.” He extended his arm for her to take. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. He turned to Balin and nodded as if to explain he would catch up with him later. 

As they walked toward their destination, she reached up with her sleeve and wiped away the tears and tried to peer at Thorin. She observed he was very handsome close up, as she had never seen him this close before. Here she was a silly girl on the arm of the King and admiring his looks! She sighed and tried to keep pace with his steps as they walked. 

He reached across and patted her hand as she held his arm. He grinned down at her, trying to set her at ease. He was certain if he said “Boo!” right now she would faint from fear! She was pretty and so slight compared to her contemporaries and he admired that. He found her lack of a beard intriguing and on her it complimented her fair complexion and hair, which was intricately braided but no beads in sight. He wondered more about her family and background but he would ask Balin to inquire more on that matter.  


“How do you like life in the mountain?” His deep voice seemed to startle her a bit but she drew herself up and composed herself.

“I like it and I see all the promise it holds.” She paused for a moment. “I know that nasty drake did much damage to the city but I know in time it will all be restored.” She spoke with such certainty and conviction it made Thorin smile wider.

“Indeed! I had hoped to have more Dwarves here helping with the work but it will come in time. Having the men of Laketown and now Dale along with the other races coming in to help has worked out nicely.” He continued to rub her small hand on his arm as they walked along. 

As they approached the kitchens, she looked down at her hand covered by his and wished she didn’t have to give up contact with him. It was the first time a man had escorted her anywhere that wasn’t her father she didn’t want it to end. It felt wonderful to her and she felt as though her insides were buzzing with excitement.  


They entered the kitchen and Bombur looked up to see his apprentice being escorted by his friend and king. He smiled as he approached them knowing this was going to be a good story.

“Bombur, good to see you!” Thorin dropped Aidora’s hand and clapped his friend on the shoulders. She knew Bombur had been part of the group of Dwarves to reclaim the mountain so she expected they were friends. “I have brought Miss Aidora to you, tardy I’m afraid.”

“No worries King Thorin. I suspect there is a perfectly good reason for her needing an escort here.” Bombur grinned.

“Yes, well, we ran into each other and I insisted on escorting her here so she wouldn’t look remiss in her duties. We had a lovely conversation about the restoration of the mountain on our way here.” Thorin grinned back at Bombur then turned to Aidora. “I’ll leave you in the good hands of Master Bombur and I’ll see you again later.” He winked at her as he turned to leave. 

She let out a pent-up breath then hurried off to get her apron and start working. Bombur laughed at the situation and then went off to set things up for the day.

Later that afternoon, Balin appeared in the kitchen holding a note in his hand. He approached Bombur and they had a murmured conversation before he approached Aidora.

“Miss Aidora, this is from King Thorin.” He said as he extended the note to her. 

With a trembling hand, she gently took the note from Balin’s hand. He bowed slightly and walked out of the kitchen while she stared dumbly down at the note. It had a blue wax seal on the overlap with the King’s sigil on it. ‘Oh my!’ she thought as she stared at the paper. 

“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” Bombur inquired as she stood stock still in the middle of her workstation. She just stood there shaking her head. “Why don’t you take a cup a tea out to the dining room and read it in peace.” Bombur suggested.

She put the note into the pocket of her apron, wiped flour off her hands and went to get a cup of tea. Once settled at one of the long dining tables, she withdrew the note and her hands were still shaking. She looked over the wax seal again and wondered what on earth he could say to her?! She was such a mess this morning and he had been nothing but cordial to her. She took a deep breath and broke the seal and opened it to find Thorin’s elongated flowing script inside. She read.

“Dearest Miss Aidora,

It was lovely to meet you this morning albeit under some rather interesting circumstances. I hope that all is well for you and your day is going well.

I didn’t know much about your family or situation until Balin told me what your family has done for the rebuilding of the kingdom. I must say I am humbled by the efforts of your father’s knowledge of stone masonry and your mother’s help in the infirmary as a healer. I seem to recall seeing her as I was recovering after the battle. Your family must be proud of your service to the kingdom too. 

I know that when you first arrived here you were enlisted to help many find suitable accommodations around the mountain as the Dwarves and others were arriving from all over Middle Earth. I’m glad you found an apprenticeship with Bombur and hope you’re learning much from my beloved cook. 

I want to not only thank you for your service but also find the opportunity to continue our conversation about the rebuilding of the kingdom. If you are amenable, I would like to take a walk with you tomorrow night after evening meal in the main hall. If you are willing to do so, I will see you then. If not, please just let me know through Bombur and I will understand. 

I do look forward to seeing you again.

Yours in service,

Thorin”

She sat in silence for several minutes, rereading it over and over to make sure she hadn’t just dreamed it all up. She sipped her tea and slowly the meaning of it came to her. He was requesting time with her. TIME WITH HER!!!! She sipped her tea to help settle her nerves. 

‘Maybe he does this all the time with new people he meets,’ she thought. ‘I don’t want to get my hopes up for anything more than just a pleasant evening with a handsome man.’ She giggled then bit her lower lip. She would have to tell Bombur and her parents but then what? She needed to be prepared and look her best for him. With that she tucked the note back into her pocket and rushed back into the kitchen, her feet barely touching the floor.

The next day seemed to go by in a blur. She was early for work and seemed to just float along doing her tasks with a small grin on her face. Bombur kept her on task and forgave her little things that she wasn’t paying attention to. He had her concentrate on some custard tarts, “as practice” he said since he knew they were some of Thorin’s favorites. He didn’t tell her that part since he didn’t want to put any undue pressure on her about what was going on. 

Later in the afternoon, Balin delivered a bouquet of wildflowers in a vase with a small note attached. It bore the same blue wax seal with Thorin's sigil. She quickly opened the note and read: 

“Lady Aidora,

I went in search of a small token of my appreciation for our upcoming time together this evening. Please accept these meager flowers as they pale in comparison to your lovely countenance.

Thorin”

After she read the note, her mouth dropped open.

“He went out and after he had picked these, he requested I bring them to you immediately,” Balin said as he smiled and nodded to her.

“Tell him thank you and I think they’re lovely.” She sighed and smiled as she looked at the bouquet again and placed the note in her pocket. She bounced on her feet as she impatiently looked into the ovens again at the tiny custard tarts. Balin turned to Bombur and winked and Bombur nodded back. 

After the tarts came out of the ovens, Bombur sent her on her way with a basket of a dozen or so of the tarts. He instructed her to bring them with her when she met with Thorin later that evening. “I’m sure a small treat along the way as you walk would be welcomed by him.” 

Aidora was nervously getting ready when her mother came in to check on her. She was wearing a long deep blue dress with green trims around the neckline and the cuffs. It set off the color of her eyes and her fair complexion. She had let most of the braids out of her hair and wore it swept back off her face and held with small silver combs and wore simple braids behind each ear. She had on one simple gold chain with small moonstones dangling from it. She looked elegant in her simplicity and she beamed at her mother. As much as she thought she wasn’t going to let herself hope, it was the one and only time so far that a man had actually asked to keep company with her and she wanted it to go right. She didn’t care if he was King or not, she just wanted him to like her for herself.

“Mum, what if this isn’t what I think it is?” Aidora looked at her mother perplexed. 

“What did you feel when he touched your hands?” her mom asked as she touched Aidora’s cheek.

“It felt like that time when the lightening struck the tree I was walking by in that horrible storm.”

“Well then daughter, there is hope he felt it too.” she said as she patted her daughter’s back. “Hurry now so we can be on time for supper.” 

Getting through supper with butterflies in her stomach and trying to keep the basket concealed wasn’t easy. Aidora kept watching Thorin at the head table out of the corner of her eye, wondering if he would acknowledge anything. She managed to get through supper after barely nibbling on her food. As the hall cleared out, she made an excuse to go into the kitchen while her mother waited with the basket. 

When Aidora left the kitchen, only the cleaning crew was in the hall, not even her mother was in sight! She nervously looked around to make sure then went through the main doors into the foyer and was caught off guard. The main foyer outside the dining hall was filled with candles in glass vessels. Her mother was standing just outside the door waiting for her. 

“Here dear, take the basket and go find him.” She kissed her daughter’s cheek as Aidora looped the basket over her arm. 

She stood for a moment after her mother left. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to release her nerviness. She looked around at the lights and wondered where Thorin was. She noticed that the lights lined a sort of path so she followed the lights to the base of the stairs. She looked up and saw Thorin standing at the top of that flight of stairs. The candlelight glinted off the silver studs on his belt and boots. He seemed to glow with candle lighting around him. He was dressed simply in a Durin blue tunic and black pants, no robe or crown. He was just a man waiting for her. 

Lifting her skirts carefully in one hand she started to ascend the stairs and took her time climbing slowly, making sure to memorize this moment. She could feel that lightening feeling getting stronger the closer she got to him. When she got to the top of the stairs, she swept into a bow fit for a king. He bowed to her too and then offered her his arm. 

As they walked slowly around the upper balcony area, he clasped his hand over hers. She looked up at him and he down at her and they both smiled. He sat on a bench overlooking the main part of the city and all the candles. She placed the basket in his lap as she sat down.

“I made these today, under instructions from Master Bombur. I have a feeling these are something you like.” She smiled at him as he lifted the cloth covering the tarts. 

“Oh! Master Bombur knows me too well!” He chuckled as he lifted one out of the basket. He took a second one out of the basket with his other hand and offered it to her. She laughed as she took it and bit into it. He popped the whole tart into his mouth and closed his eyes as he chewed. “Mmmmm, yes, just perfect.” His eyes opened and he smiled at her.

Aidora giggled as she finished her tart and watched as he reached for two more. A short time later they had finished the contents of the basket with him feeding her some of the tarts and her to him. They both were all smiles. 

He moved the basket to the floor and turned towards her. He took both of her hands in his and she felt the vibrations even stronger. She looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“I don’t know if you know what it means to find your One true love in life. Dwarves are lucky if they find their One, especially with as far flung as our kind has become.” He said soberly to her. 

“I’ve read about it and my mum has told me what it was like when she met my Da, here in Erebor so many years ago.” She looked up at him and blinked. 

“I felt a vibration when I first touched your hands yesterday and then tonight, when I saw you again at the foot of the stairs and again, now. That kind of feeling only comes along once in a lifetime.” He smiled at her as she nodded.

“I felt it too, like when a lightening bolt struck a tree near where I was walking.” She paused and watched his face, trying to read his feelings. 

“I have traveled many places and met many people but have never felt anything like this.” he said as he bounced their hands in the space between them. She felt it too and it was a wonderous feeling. “I thought I would be destined to pass my crown down to my nephew and know that his generation would rule Erebor fairly and well.” Thorin paused and licked his lips. “Now, I hope that I won’t be alone as I restore my home. I hope that you will agree to letting me court you.” 

Aidora looked up at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to fall and her mouth fell open. Thorin kept his grasp on her hands and rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

“I, I,” she paused to collect herself. “I didn’t know that’s what I was feeling.” She broke off with a sob. He looked at her so sincerely she could barely keep herself together. “I have never felt this feeling before and it’s just so, so…” She broke off and looked up at him and blinked away tears.

He released one hand and reached up to brush away her tears. He leaned in towards her and pressed his forehead to hers and hummed a low hum. She broke down into crying and he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed circles on her back while she cried. He leased her and brought one hand under her chin to lift her face towards his. He used his fingers to brush away the tears and pulled back to look at her. She smiled a crooked smile and he laughed. He leaned in again and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Know this now. I will be the best man I can for your sake for as long as we have together.” He pulled back just enough so he could lean in and kiss her lips gently.


End file.
